Life of the Party
by Mina-san
Summary: This is my first fic! Kurama drags Hiei to a school dance...what will happen?OOC!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, but I do own Liz and Raiuju!!  
  
Raiuju: You're only doing this to make us suffer!! **Liz nods**  
  
Mina: Right! They're out of character! Now on to the story!!  
  
It was seven-thirty in the evening and Kurama was getting ready for a school dance that started at eight sharp. He checked himself over in the mirror, before deciding that he looked as good as he felt. Hiei sat on the windowsill staring at the fox with a weird expression. "Where exactly are you going tonight?" he asked hopping off the windowsill. Kurama turned and smiled at the little fire demon. "Who said I was going alone?" he said walking to his closet to grab his jacket. Hiei's eyes widened, "If you think that I'll go with you, you're wrong!" Hiei said jumping on to the windowsill. Kurama grabbed his wrist. "Please come with me! Please!" Kurama pleaded with a pathetic look on his face. Hiei looked at his friend and sighed. "Fine I'll go!" he said hopping off the windowsill. Kurama let go of his wrist. "Let's brush your hair before we go!" Kurama said grabbing his brush off his desk. Hiei put his hands on his head and glared at Kurama. "Don't touch MY hair!" he said. Kurama sighed and laid the brush back down on the desk. He glanced at his watch. "Ahh! It's almost eight, we'd better get going!" Kurama yelled grabbing Hiei and ran down stairs.  
  
**~~Meanwhile at a house close by~~**  
  
"Raiuju please come to the dance with me!" begged Liz. Raiuju crossed her arms and frowned. "Fine.I'll go but I don't want to wear a brightly colored dress." she said as she watched Liz walk to her closet and pulled out a small black strapless dress. "Here what about this one?" she asked holding up for Raiuju to see. She raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that dress.I've never seen you wear anything but bright and colorful!" she said a bit surprised. "Oh I bought it on sale a couple weeks ago.but when I tried it on at home I realized that it was a size too small!" Liz said tossing it at Raiuju. "Hurry up and get dressed we have to go soon!" she said turning around and walked out the door. Raiuju shut the curtains on the window and began to change.  
  
**~A few minutes later~**  
  
Raiuju walked slowly down the stairs. The dress fitted snugly at the top, but she was still certain that it would fall. Liz was pacing around the living room. "Uh.is this dress suppose to be this tight?" Raiuju asked tugging at the top. Liz smiled, "Of course.how else is it suppose to stay on?" she said checking Raiuju over before they left. "Hm.something is still not right.your hair." she started. Raiuju pulled her hair out of the high ponytail she was wearing. Long golden-blonde hair fell down to her waist. "There that's as far I will go with my hair!" she said. Liz smiled again, "Well.I think we can leave now!" she said opening the door. They smiled at each other then walked out the front door and toward the school, which was rather far.  
  
**~~At Kurama's house~~**  
  
"Bye I'm leaving for the school dance I'll be home around midnight!" he said to his kaasan who was in the kitchen. "Ok, Shuuichi-chan.you and Hiei have a good time!" she said smiling at the two boys as they walked out the front door. *My little boy is growing up so fast!* She thought as she watched them from the window, and then went back to washing the dishes.  
  
**~~At the dance~~**  
  
Raiuju sat down on the chair and watched her friend dance with some guys. She would talk to Keiko, if she weren't dancing with Yusuke. Kuwabara was teaching Yukina how to dance.so Raiuju decided to get a cup of punch. The guys at the punch bowl eyed her as she came over. "Excuse me. I would like to get some punch!" she said looking at the three guys who were standing in her way. They moved and let her get a cup of punch. One of the guys came up and put his arm around her waist. With her cup in one hand, Raiuju elbowed him in the stomach with the other. He fell to the floor just as Kurama and Hiei walked in. Raiuju eyed the rather small boy next to Kurama. *Odd little boy.it looks like a friend dragged him here also!* She thought as she sat down in her seat.  
  
Hiei leaned against the wall and watched everyone dance. *Stupid ningens! When they dance, they look like monkeys!* He thought to himself then noticed a girl sitting on the other side of the gym. *Well she has good taste in color, not like that ningen over there!* He thought as he glanced at Liz.  
  
Raiuju glanced over at Hiei. *Wait.where did Kurama get.* She wondered to herself. He wasn't on the dance floor or at the punch bowl. Some one tapped on her shoulder. She turned her head the see Kurama. "Hi!" she said smiling. Kurama sat down next to her. "So.you actually let Liz drag you here.I thought you hated these kind of get to gethers?" he asked smiling. Raiuju frowned, "Don't rub it in Shuuichi!" she said lightly punching him in the arm. "Oh.by the way.who's the boy you brought along with you?" she asked looking at Hiei. Kurama looked over at him too. "Oh.that's Hiei a close friend of mine!" he said. Raiuju smiled, "I can see he doesn't like to do anything with his hair!" she said. Kurama smiled, "Yeah, he won't even let me brush it." he said standing up. Raiuju eyed him carefully as he put out his hand, "May I have this dance?" he asked as a slow song began to play. Raiuju stood up and smiled, putting her hand on his. Kurama led her to the dance floor. All the other girls there just noticed Kurama and began to sigh. "How come he asked her to dance and not me?" one girl mumbled. The girl next to her nodded in agreement. Kurama put his hand around her waist. Raiuju felt a little bit nervous at first, but finally put her hand on his shoulder. He smiled and took her other hand in his. Raiuju noticed all the death glares she was given by the other girls. "Hey Shuuichi." she whispered "After this dance would you introduce me to Hiei?" she whispered into his ear. Kurama nodded, "Sure!" he whispered back.  
  
Hiei watched Kurama dance with the girl that he saw earlier. *I wonder why all the ningens stopped dancing when Kurama and that ningen girl came on to the dance floor?* He thought to himself. The song ended and the other girls swarmed Kurama. They both managed to crawl out from under all the girls. Hiei noticed that they were walking toward him. "Hiei I would like you to meet a friend of mine!" he said. Hiei crossed his arms and nodded for Kurama to continue. "Hiei this is Raiuju, Raiuju this is Hiei!" he said pointing to one then the other. Hiei had his eyes fixed on hers as he nodded to her. "I guess you were dragged here by a friend too!" she replied. He threw her a quick glare and turned his head. "Koorime no baka!" she mumbled under her breath. Hiei turned his head. "What did you say?" he asked. Raiuju's eyes widened as she watched his crimson eyes.  
  
Kurama slowly backed away from the three girls that had dragged on to the dance floor. They grabbed him and dragged him back on. Liz noticed and shooed them away. "Thanks, I needed that!" he said pushing some red tresses out of his face. Liz nodded, "No problem!" she said glancing over at Raiuju.who seemed to be yelling at a, well.a rather small boy. "Hey.Shuuichi, who is Raiuju talking to?" she asked pointing at the two who seemed to be at each other's throats. Kurama glanced over, "That's Hi." he started when he noticed that Hiei's hand was on his sword. Kurama and Liz ran over. "HIEI! Don't you dare!" Kurama yelled as he grabbed his sword. Liz grabbed Raiuju. "What were you thinking?" she asked. Raiuju and Hiei glared at their friends. *He's a demon!* She thought looking at Hiei again. *She knows something.I'm sure of it!* He thought to himself as he stared into her rather bright blue eyes. "May I speak to you in private?" he asked dragging Kurama out of the gym.  
  
Liz dragged Raiuju on to the dance floor. "Oh.come on you don't have to be a sore thumb about it!" she said as Raiuju started to walk away. She stopped, looking at her friend over her shoulder. "I'm not!" she said walking off. Liz raced off after her. "Hey.what's the matter? You're not acting like, yourself." she said making Raiuju stop in her tracks. "He's a demon!" she said. Liz raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Your saying that Hiei is a demon?" she asked. Raiuju nodded, "Hey uh.do you think we could talk about this somewhere else?" she asked noticing all the stares they were receiving. "Sure!" Liz said following Raiuju to the other side of the gym.  
  
**~~Outside~~**  
  
"She knows!" Hiei said leaning against the wall. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "She knows what?" he asked not completely clear on the subject. Hiei frowned, "That ningen girl knows that I'm a demon." he said again. Kurama crossed his arms across his chest. "I don't think we should risk exposure!" he said. "Your secret is safe!" a voice whispered. They whipped around to see no one. Then a little child shorter than Hiei came forward. "I know her.Raiuju Yamamoto is her name.she knows all about you Hiei.and you too Kurama." The little child replied. Hiei frowned, "But how does she know?" he asked still confused. Kurama was speechless. "I don't know how she knows!" the child said then disappeared. They turned and walked back inside.  
  
**~~Inside~~**  
  
"You're not making any sense!" Liz said looking at Raiuju. She shook her head. "I wish I could say more, but I can't because this data is all I have on him." she started. Liz raised an eyebrow at her. "Data.you sound like he's some kind of experiment!" she said. Raiuju shook her head. "He's no experiment.if he wanted to he could wipe out this entire city!" she said glancing over to the door. Liz followed her gaze. Hiei was standing there with a look of death in his eyes. "Enough.shh.no more talking about this topic.quick think of something else to talk about!" Raiuju ordered. Liz brightened, the whole subject on who's a demon and whose not was getting very boring. "Raiuju.did you see that new suspense movie?" she asked out of the blue. Raiuju shook her head. They walked over to the two girls. "May I talk to you in private?" Kurama asked Raiuju. She nodded and followed Kurama and Hiei out side. Liz sighed, *Why is she always getting into things that do not concern her?* She asked herself before going back out on to the dance floor.  
  
**~~Outside~~**  
  
Hiei pushed her up against the wall. Raiuju showed no fear in her eyes. "I want to know how you know so much about us!" he demanded. Raiuju sighed, "I'll tell you, only if you let go of me." she said calmly. Hiei backed up a little. "Ok.I went to Rekai and went through Koenma-sama's files on the two of you!" she said glancing from Kurama to Hiei and back again. Kurama was confused. "Wait aren't you just a normal ningen?" he asked. She smiled, "Who knows! Life is full of surprises!" she said then walked back into the gym.  
  
Leaving Hiei and Kurama in the dark to ponder if she was good or evil. "Well if she can get to Rekai then.she must be good.right?" Kurama asked looking at Hiei whose eyes never left the gym doors. He sighed and dragged the little fire demon inside.  
  
They found Raiuju at the punch bowl. Hiei was quite curious about the punch. He looked at Kurama. "What is it?" he asked pointing at the bowl. Raiuju smiled. "It's called punch.it's a type of liquid that ningens drink at parties!" she replied pouring herself another cup. Hiei looked at Kurama who nodded in agreement. Raiuju looked at Hiei. "Aren't you going to dance, Hiei?" she asked. Hiei looked at her funny. "I don't want to look like a monkey!" he replied coolly. Raiuju frowned, "Kurama." she whined "Why does Hiei think that we dance like monkeys?" she asked. Kurama shrugged, "Maybe it's because that Hiei doesn't know how to dance." Kurama guessed. Hiei glared at Kurama. "I do so know how to dance! I'll prove it too!" he said through his clenched teeth. Another slow song began to play. He grabbed Raiuju's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Raiuju wondered if Hiei actually knew what he was doing. He put his hand around her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder, still wondering if he knew what he was doing. He took her other hand in his. *This is easier that I thought!* He thought to himself as he took a step forward to close the gap between them. She raised an eyebrow, then smiled and took a small step back.  
  
Kurama watched in amazement, as he saw Hiei slow dancing with Raiuju. Liz walked up next to Kurama. "Amazing huh?" she said putting her hand on Kurama's shoulder. He looked at her and smiled, "Do you care to dance?" he asked. She nodded and smiled. "Sure!" she said walking onto the dance floor next to Hiei and Raiuju. Liz smiled at Raiuju, "You found a good pick!" she said. Raiuju nodded, "Yep I sure did!" she said resting her head on his left shoulder. Kurama smiled at Hiei before noticing that Liz had done the same. The song ended and Kurama and Liz stayed on the dance floor. Hiei and Raiuju on the other hand walked off the dance floor and outside into the darkness.  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow. *Now where could those two be going?* He wondered as he followed them. He stopped in his tracks. There in the distance were two figures. *I didn't know that this would feel so weird!* Kurama thought to himself as he watched the kiss deepen. *I better leave these two alone!* He thought smiling to himself as he walked back inside, giving the two their privacy. *Hm.that was sure odd.I think I'll ask Hiei if he liked it or not.maybe in the morning!* He thought as he walked over to Liz, who was at the punch bowl. He looked at her.wham.he didn't see it coming, Liz was kissing.he savored the moment.a moment that her would remember for the rest of his life. *This truly is the life of the party.* He thought as the kiss deepened.  
Notes: So.what do you think? I know it's unrealistic! About Hiei's sword.I had to let him keep it! He threatened to kill me if I didn't!! Please review!! This is Mina-san signing out!!! ^_^ 


	2. uhhhchapter 2yeahchapter 2

Hiei: I QUIT!! Liz: You can't! Hiei: *begins to pout* Raiuju: Is anyone going to do the disclaimer? Kurama: I will.Mina-san doesn't own YuYuHakusho, but she does own Liz, Raiuju and any other oddball character that pops up in this chapter and those to come!!! Sammy: Times when Hiei and Kurama are out of character!!! Raiuju: Imoto-chan!!!! That was my line!!!! Liz: Please.just read!!! Oh.and sorry for the long wait! -_-0 Ideas were a little hard to come up with.  
  
Raiuju woke up that morning, happy as ever. "Rai-chan, breakfast is ready!" Oka-san called from the bottom of the stairs. "Kay, I'll be down in a second." She ran into her closet and changed into a dark red shirt and black jeans. She ran down stairs, remembering all the fun she had last night. ~Flashback~  
  
They walked out of the gym and into the darkness. "Hiei.I didn't know that you could dance." Raiuju said looking up at the sky. "Wow.Look at all the stars." Hiei looked at her carefully as a calm breeze blew some golden strands of hair over her shoulder. She turned toward him and smiled. "I bet you had fun tonight, even though you probably wouldn't admit it!" Hiei smirked, closing the gap between them. "I won't tell you how much fun I had.I'll show you." He whispered his lips brushing over hers.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
*It was cute.how he was a few inches shorter than me. Up almost on his tip toes.just to kiss me.* She smiled to herself, being the only secret that her family doesn't know. "Hey are you going to move or are you rooted there?" her Chichi asked tapping her on the shoulder. "Oh.gomen!" she replied stepping to the side so that her chichi could go to the kitchen. *I wonder what Hiei and Kurama are doing?*  
  
~At Kurama's house~  
  
"Ohayo Oka-san!" Kurama chirped poking his head into the kitchen. "Ohayo Shuuichi dear!" She replied keeping her back to him. "I'm going to wake up now!" Kurama said before disappearing up the stairs. Hiei was sleeping in the tree outside of Kurama's window. He was wrapped up in a dark red blanket that Kurama forced him to sleep with. "Hiei.time to wake!" he whispered leaning out his window. He watched the fire demon stir slightly, a smile on his lips. "Hiei.come on wake up!" Hiei eyes slowly opened. "Hn?" The smile quickly vanished from his face. "Breakfast is ready." Hiei glared at him. "What time is it?" Kurama turned and looked at his alarm clock. "10am.why?" Hiei frowned and disappeared in a black blur. Kurama smiled and walked back downstairs. "Oi, Oka-san." he said poking his head into the kitchen again. "Hiei won't be joining us for breakfast today!" Shiori turned and smiled at him. "Oh.ok, Shuuichi!"  
  
~Rai-chan's house~  
  
"So.Rai-chan how was the dance?" her Oka-san asked placing the last plate on the table. Raiuju smiled, "It was lots of fun!" she replied with a smiled, not making eye contact with anyone. Raiuju's imoto, Sammy, smiled at her, little pieces of rice on her chin. "Was it as your ninth birthday?" The eight year old asked stuffing her face with more rice. Raiuju smiled at her imoto. "When you get older I'll ask you the same thing." She teased. Hiei stood outside of Raiuju's house. How he found it.is beyond me! His hand slowly moved toward the doorbell. *Why am I even doing this? Why am I even here?* his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. He glanced at his hand, which had extended pushing the button. *Shimatte!* he cursed silently as the door opened. "Hello?" Sammy asked looking at Hiei, the two at each other for a while. "Hey Sammy.who's at the door?" Raiuju asked stopping when she saw Hiei standing on the porch. "Uh.hi Hiei, what brings you here?" *And how did you find my house?* She smiled obviously confused. He nodded toward Sammy, who was looking at the two with a big smile. "Sammy, could you please run along and play?" She asked pushing her away from the door. She looked up at her onee-san and smiled. "Ok.wait, is he your boyfriend?" Sammy asked loud enough for Hiei to hear. Raiuju turned a light red color, while Hiei fought the blush that was creeping over his face. "N-No.he's j-just a friend!" Sammy ran off giggling. Raiuju stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. "So." she began sitting down on the porch step. Hiei looked at her, noticing that her face was still a bit red. "Do you want to go the movies later?" he asked suddenly catching her completely off guard. (AN: Yay.Hiei knows what a movie is!) She was silent for a while. "Sure.why not!" she smiled standing up, wiping the dirt from her pants. Hiei smirked, trying not to get to emotional about it. "I'll pick you up around twelve thirty." she nodded, walked towards the door and turned around. "Well.it was nice to see you again Hiei!" she smiled her hand turning the doorknob. He quickly planted a kiss on her lips then disappeared. Raiuju turned around and walked back inside, a huge smile on her face.  
Notes: Chapter two is finally up.If anyone has any ideas of what movie the two should see.please let me know.Thanks! Mina-san signing out!!! 


	3. yay! chapter 3

Sorry, for the long wait, well here is part three. Kurama: Mina-san doesn't own Yu*Yu*Hakusho or Matrix: Reloaded. Raiuju: Times when Hiei and others are out of character. Is there a time that they're not out of character? Mina: oh be quiet you. I can make your life very miserable. **Silence**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Part Three  
  
Raiuju brushed her hair as she debated on if she should wear lip-gloss or not. Her oka-san walked in. "You're getting dressed up, where are you going?" Raiuju frowned at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm going to the movies with" she stopped remembering that her family didn't know about Hiei. "With who?" Oka-san asked crossing her arms and leaned against Raiuju's vanity table. "Liz." She stated calmly. Oka-san smiled slyly. "Try again, when you and Liz go to the movies you don't get dressed up." Raiuju sighed. *I hope Hiei gets here soon.*  
  
Hiei was over at Kurama's, who was currently deciding on which color roses Hiei should give Raiuju. "Ah ha!" Kurama said suddenly. "I've got the perfect colored roses." Then he ran out of the room. Hiei stared at where Kurama was previously standing. "Now what else is he gunna think of?" He mumbled sitting down on the bed.  
  
Hiei had already talked Kurama out of changing. There was no way that he, an all powerful fire demon, was going to dress fancy. As he continued on mumbling about god knows what, Kurama returned with a bouquet of dark red roses. "Here, you can give Raiuju these roses." Kurama handed Hiei the roses and smiled. Hiei just stared at the roses. *When I told you about this date and asked for help, I don't think I meant this kind of help.* He got so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Kurama waving a hand in his face and calling his name.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked sitting down on the bed. Hiei nodded, "Hn." he replied standing up quickly at the sight of Kurama's sly grin. "Hiei." "Oh no you don't fox, I'm leaving." Hiei opened Kurama's window and jumped out onto the tree branch. *I don't need this many roses, just one.* with that he left all the roses, but one on the branch.  
  
Raiuju smiled as her oka-san left believing that she was going to the movies with Kurama. "Man, Liz would kill me if I went out with her so called 'boyfriend'!" She mumbled, dabbed some lip-gloss on her lips. She smiled, as she looked herself over. *I guess I'll leave my hair down today.*  
  
Quickly, she ran down the stairs and to the front door. "Have a good time dear." Oka-san called from the living room. She nodded and walked out of the house. Raiuju stopped when she saw Hiei standing in her yard glaring at a dog that sat next to him, wagging his tail happily. "Miko, come here you little rascal." The dog ran up to Raiuju and jumped up on her. She laughed as Miko licked her cheek. "Ok, heel boy." The dog stopped, looked at her for a second and continued to lick her face.  
  
Hiei watched in amazement as she continued to laugh even though the dog had disobeyed her. She looked over at him. "Hiei, come pet the dog." She said trying not to laugh. Hiei slowly walked toward Raiuju and Miko, a hesitant look in his eyes. "Don't worry, Miko won't bite, unless he senses that you're a bad person." She smiled jokingly. "I'm kidding."  
  
Miko looked up at Hiei, his ears laid flat against his head, bared his teeth at Hiei and growled. "Bad Miko, don't growl at him." The dog turned and growled at Raiuju teeth bared. "Uhm...ok.I think we better go now." She started to walk away from Miko. He continued to growl at Hiei, who just shrugged and followed after Raiuju.  
  
"So what movie do you want to see?" Hiei remained silent. "Well that's a lot of help. I guess we can go see 'Matrix: reloaded'" Hiei looked at her from the corner of his eye. She seemed to be very happy, but also worried about something. He quickly averted his eyes when she glanced over at him.  
  
"I just remembered something.I'm not 18, I can't get in to the movie!" Raiuju muttered as they came upon the theatre. "Oh well." They walked up to the ticket booth. "Oh my God.Jenna what are you doing here?" Jenna smiled at her friend. "I'm selling tickets.duh!" she spotted Hiei next to her and smirked. "Aww.isn't it cute! Are the two of you on a date?" Raiuju blushed and looked away. "Yeah, two tickets for Matrix: Reloaded." Jenna frowned, "You're underage.but since you're my friend ok here ya go!" she handed Raiuju the tickets. "Have fun watching the movie!" she winked at both Raiuju and Hiei.  
  
A.N: I'm soooooooooo sorry about the loooooonnnnnng wait!! I've had writer's block for a while now.and on top of all that, high school won't let you refuse homework!! *Cries* I don't want to do any more homework!!! If any of you wonderful reviewers have any suggestions please send them to me! I don't care if it is a flame all is welcome!! ^--^ 


	4. chaper uh4

Mina-san: Well here's part four!  
  
Hiei: What is the matrix???  
  
Mina-san: You'll find out in this chapter! Now go! *Watches him walk away and smiles*  
  
The two walked by the concession stand. Raiuju quickly got in line to buy something. Hiei watched as she smiled happily when she got her drink. "Oh Hiei, I'm sorry did you want something?" "Hn" he turned and started to walk again. "Um Hiei, you passed the theatre." Hiei turned quickly and glared at the theatre before walking in behind her.  
  
*~Outside ~*  
  
"I'm going on my break!" Jenna yelled to the people in the back. A blond boy walked forward "Sure ok, just go!" Jenna quickly walked to the theatre that Hiei and Raiuju were in. *Hm ok now were are they?* She scanned the dark theatre, then hung her head in defeat. "I can't see them.wait there they are!" She quickly ran up the stairs to the very back row.  
  
Hiei stared at the screen with a look of boredom he glanced over at Raiuju, who seemed to be interested in the movie. He fingered the rose that was still in his cloak. He looked back at the screen to see Neo and Trinity in a bed. Hiei rolled his eyes and contemplated leaving. Then he remembered what Keiko had told him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hiei, I know you have a tendency to just disappear. If you do that, this person will think that you don't want to be around him or her." Hiei just sat there looking out the window as Keiko continued to talk. "Also try and start a conversation. Don't just say 'hn' over and over. Also" *Why did I even bother?* He opened her window and jumped out not even bothering to listen to the rest.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he continued to glance at her from the corner of his eye. *Hm, this won't be so bad after all.* He glanced at his hand and raised an eyebrow. Raiuju had subconsciously grabbed his hand. He pulled his hand out of her grip, which made Raiuju look at him. "Is something wrong Hiei?" she whispered. He felt her warm breath on his cheek and shivered slightly. "No" Raiuju smiled then noticed someone looking over at them. *Hm? Who's that?*  
  
A.N: Here's chapter four!! I hoped you all enjoyed this ^..^! If you didn't please let me know what I can do to make my story more enjoyable for you. Just as long as it's not expensive and dangerous!! Thanks to all who reviewed! 


	5. ch 5 kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH...or the Matrix movies.  
  
Mina-san: I'm back...heh unfortunately, I made Hiei mad and he refused to help me with the story. So, I guess he doesn't mind if I turn this into a lemon...  
  
Hiei: *glares* Do so and die!  
  
Mina-san: *gulp* ok, ok, I was only kidding! Here's the story, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Raiuju continued to stare at the figure. Hiei turned to see who or what she was staring at. Raiuju stood up and started to walk toward the figure, thinking it was Jenna. Hiei watched her carefully his hand on the hilt of his katana. Ready to attack if it were needed. Raiuju was about four or five feet away when she realized that this figure wasn't who she thought it was.  
  
She let out a horrific shriek, but it was drowned out by the yelling and loud music in the movie. Hiei dashed over to be two seconds too late. The figure had disappeared and had taken Raiuju with him. He quickly left the theatre, heading straight for Kurama's house.  
  
"What? Kidnapped by who?" Kurama asked leaning against the wall. "I don't know who or what kind of demon it was. I couldn't sense his ki at all." Hiei stared out the window. Kurama stared at him sadly. *I hope she's ok!* he thought.  
  
**Elsewhere**  
  
Raiuju slowly opened her eyes. "Hm? Where am I?" she asked aloud as she observed her surroundings. She sat up quickly as a demon walked in. "Well, nice to see that you're finally awake." "Who are you?" "I'm Geho...but you can call me master." "Master?" "Yes you see I bought you from a slave trader. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I just had to have you." "Eww! You little sicko!" He frowned and slapped her. "You may only speak when you are spoken to or I say you can." She gritted her teeth in frustration. *I hope some one saves me!*  
  
"Koenma! I need you to call Yusuke and Kuwabara and hurry." Kurama said bursting through the door, Hiei following closely behind. "Kurama, Hiei, what's the matter?" "Raiuju's been kidnapped....by a demon." Hiei said trying to mask his concern. "I'll get right on it." Koenma called in Botan and told her to get Yusuke and Kuwabara fast.  
  
AN: Part five is complete! Thanks to all who reviewed. Any and all flames sent to me will be given to Hiei, so that he can use them for target practice. Well hope you enjoyed it! C-YA! 


End file.
